Lord Frydae XIII
Lord Frydae XIII is the vampire lord who has lived in Doomwood for as long as there has been an Amityvale, master of the creatures of Doomwood. Biography Human He was once a human. It is rumored that Lord Frydae XIII used to vacation on the lands from the west of Moonridge before becoming a vampire. Lord Frydae XIII says that long ago, he was a King, he held the borders of Darkovia strong against the Drakath dynasty. He accepted this gift to complete his rule over the dark land, but Drakath's dynasty reduced him to hiding in the darkest shadows. Then Drakah's dynasty's children and his children and his children’s children took the kingdom. Vampire He was also a father when he became the great being that he see before himself. He has cared for his family for generations and protected his bloodline for hundreds of years. He has always known that none of these peasants deserve the gift of immortality. It is an honor he has been waiting to give one of his own children. Amityvale Guardian Tower The Guardian Tower in Amityvale is now abandoned, known as The Vampire Tower. The Guardians of Amityvale were once a great thorn in Lord Frydae XIII's side. One day the tower came under attack. The attacking force was only concerned with what was in the basement, and the Guardians could not withstand their might. During the battle Lord Frydae XIII took the remainder of the Guardians and made them into his ghouls. Thursday Now, finally, Thursday was born and as he watched her grow he understood that he had finally found the one he have waited for. He says she will become a vampire like him. He wants to will stay and rule from there and she will head into the world covering it with their darkness. He says together they will find others who deserve the gift. He wants their kin to rule the world and he will be lord of all vampires. He says they've done studies that show that vampires are very popular with the 12-18 crowd. He says he has been waiting for centuries to keep the business in their family. He says she is a fresh new face that the young people can identify with. He says she will make the perfect spokesvampire for their way of life. Lon He transformed Lon into a Lycan to distract his brother Chaney from discovering who he was. Necromantress The necromantress once served him, until she began serving "someone else" (Noxus). Amityvale Attack He led an attack on Amityvale but his army was defeated. The Hero's Visit The player (with the help of the necromantress) entered the tower and met him in the top of it, where he explained that he wanted Thursday to become a vampire and to take over the world. He offered the player to become a vampire. The player challenges him in battle (you cannot accept his offer) and defeated him. However, Frydae escapes in the form of a rat. Hero's Heart Day On Hero Heart's Day, he tried to kill Big Daddy and end the holiday because he believed that love was a lie, for promoting it and even making profit from it, and for taking a large portion of Doomwood and painting it in pink. However as Big Daddy freed Lady Safiria from her prison, Frydae fell in love with the vampire queen. She rather coldly shows no interest in him, and instead enlists him as her servant. Hero's Heart Day Return Again He returned in the next Hero's Heart Day, capturing Lazuli Doom and Ophelia the Odd, blaming them for stealing his letters to Queen Safiria. After the two girls were saved, Safiria was disappointed of Frydae capturing them, and that his letters were worse than his father wrote. As he gave an apology, he transformed into a rat and ran from the forest. Category:Humans Category:Vampires Category:Characters Category:Characters in DragonFable